poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Adventures of Igor
''SpongeBob's Adventures of Igor ''is another upcoming SpongeBob SquarePants crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It is unknown when the film will be shown on YouTube. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Bert, Prairie Dawn, Telly Monster, Rosita, Count von Count, Baby Bear, Abby Cadabby, Murray Monster, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five (Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis), Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Team Lightyear, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Brer Rabbit, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Robin Hood, Little John, Celebi, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, the Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Saddam Hussein, The Horned King, Creeper, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Injun Joe, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Shere Khan, Hades, Ursula, Rothbart, Gaston, The Evil Queen, Makunga, The Grand Duke of Owls, Yzma, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Tai Lung, Carface, Killer, Sheldon J. Plankton, Pete, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *Like Pooh's Adventures of Igor this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Madagascar ''movies, ''Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Yogi Bear ''movies, ''Sesame Street ''movies, ''The Little Mermaid ''movies, ''The Jungle Book, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, The Lion King ''movies, ''The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Free Willy ''1-3, the ''Balto ''movies, ''The Goonies, Tom Sawyer, the Kung Fu Panda ''movies, ''Brother Bear ''1 and 2, ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Mickey Mouse movies, the Looney Tunes ''movies, ''Mulan 1 and 2, Beauty and the Beast, the All Dogs Go to Heaven ''movies, ''The Swan Princess ''movies, ''The Brave Little Toaster ''movies, ''Song of the South, We're Back! A Dinosaur Story, Dinosaur, Robin Hood, the Pokèmon ''movies, ''An American Tail ''1-4, ''Hercules, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Rock-a-Doodle. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Yru17